This invention relates to an apparatus and method to handle objects, such as rolled tissue product, within a wrapping machine that is capable of receiving at its input a substantially continuous flow of randomly spaced articles that are separated into a discrete number of lanes and discharging at its output side a continuous flow of articles separated into a discrete number of lanes which is equal to, less than, or greater than, the number of lanes at the infeed. A second objective of this apparatus is that the objects are discharged in an organized and timed relationship to further processing in the wrapping machine.